The purpose of the research is to identify in-operatory pedodontic management strategies which are effective in reducing uncooperative behavior and perceived aversiveness of the dental experience for the child. Strategies to be studied and compared are feedback, distraction, and a contingent reinforcement/time-out procedure. In study I, comparisons will be made between a visual feedback condition, a condition in which visual feedback is paired with the opportunity to earn token reinforcement, and a no-treatment control condition. In studies II and III, a distraction approach, in which videotaped cartoons and audiotaped songs and stories are presented noncontingently, will be compared with a time-out approach, in which these stimuli are presented and withdrawn in contingent fashion. No-treatment control groups will be included. In studiies II and III, comparisons will be made between results obtained with highly disruptive children and those who are moderately to minimally disruptive.